Twisted
by Tovie
Summary: a retelling of Loonatics unleashed with 5 new characters. Anthro and human romance, rating my change rated for swearing, blood and language.
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Loonatics unleashed belongs to Warner bros. please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then the OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading.**

Intro characters

Name: Gale Brody Nicknames: Sparky (Ace) Silent and busty (Jason) Heat Miser (Moondoggie)

Species: Human

Age: 18

Occupation: former thief, works at convenience store.

Relationships: Piper's older adopted sister

Powers: lightning fire, mix martial arts, limited sword skills.

Look: fair skinned long dirty blonde hair (short in flash backs and in later chapters) light lilac eyes has a large scar on her back that she covers up with her hair.

Piper Althaus Nicknames: Pip, Pipes, Pippy, freezy, squirt, kiddo. (everyone) Snow Miser (Moondoggie)

Species: Human

Age: 16

Rel: Gale's younger sister

Powers: ice (like Gray from Fairy tail ) and speed (not as fast as Rev but just enough to keep up.) martial arts.

OC: courier for the Hippety Hopper delivery service .

Looks: Tanned skin Short rust colored hair and mismatched eyes L=blue, R= Green. She's also short for her age which she uses as an advantage when fighting her work uniform resembles Fuuka's prinny outfit from Disgaea 4 only with shorts and the company logo stitched on.

Jillian Acquas nicknames : Jilly, Jillybean, Jillybear, The Jillmiser (her family)

Species: Human

Age: 17

Rel: 9 brothers , somewhat friends with Gidget.

Powers : water (think Juvia from Fairy tail) and sonic scream limited fighting skills, carries an electric whip.

OC: Alloparent to her 9 and soon to be 10 younger brothers her parents always work all their names start with J.

Looks: Black hair and reddish brown eyes

Gidget Shomei nicknames: Giddy, sis, Giggs,

Age 19

OC: science lab intern. (though she mostly sleeps when at work)

Species: Human

Rel: Twin brother MoonDoogie Shomei

Powers: gravity manipulation and force fields, carries vials of liquid metal that she uses to fight with, limited fight skills.

Looks : Long wavy brown hair and steel blue eyes and glasses, she dresses kind of like Asagi from Disgaea

Jason Ferro Nicknames: Spaz,

Age 17

Species: Human

OC: works in his family's resturant.

Powers: wind and air manipulation.

Look: spiky khaki colored hair and brown eyes.

Elam Volkov

Age: 20

species: human

OC: thief

Rel: Gale's partner (former)

Looks gray hair yellow eyes

whereabouts: unknown. Reason: tried to blow up a train containing of crew and passengers during a heist and using Gale as a distraction causing her back injury.

resulting outcome : Gale leaving him by separating the individual train cars they were standing on.


	2. Paint it black

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Lunatics unleashed belongs to Warner bros. please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then the OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 1

It was a very and hot peaceful day in Acmetropolis…well, as peaceful as it gets anyway meanwhile our favorite road runner superhero Rev Runner sped through the city streets pizza box in hand when suddenly he bump into something or someone ran into him.

Rev groaned then look down saw he wasn't holding the pizza anymore instead he was holding a package he heard a small moan and looked up to see a young girl wearing a Hippety Hopper delivery uniform on the ground holding the pizza box in one hand and her head in the other he watched her glance then double take the box before her mismatched eyes looked up at him.

"uh… I think this is yours ." she said as they stood and exchanged

"Thank- kid-so- you -an- HHD?- Huh- you -know -I used- to deliver- for them- before- cookie hired me" the girl opened her moth to say something to him only to be interrupted.

"But- its- kind- of -odd- that- they'd -hire -a- kid -I -thought- you- had- to- be- at- least -15 -to- work -for -them!" a sudden beeping noise interrupted the causing the girl to look at her watch then at Rev and surprised him when she spoke to him with similar speed talk.

"look -you -seem- like -an -alright- dude -in -my- books- but- I -really- really - have- to- deliver- this- thing -or -else -I -don't -get -paid -and -my- landlord- shuts- my- hot- water- off -when- that -happens!" she pull out a small card and handed to him before taking off with inhuman speed leaving a trail of ice behind her.

Rev sputtered and gaped at the quickly melting ice trail then looked down at the card : Piper Althaus will do odd jobs for rent call : 555-6492.

Line break

Piper sighed in relief as she sat down on the break room couch at the end of her shift she'd just barely made it to her last delivery she laid down and closed her eyes when her boss slammed the door open

"Althaus! I need you to work the loading bay tonight and no overtime!" he shouted causing a few of her co-workers to glare at him.

"oh, come Hopper I just got off a seven hour shift!" she snarled as she stamped her feet on the floor.

"Criminy Hopper, give the kid a break!" Al one of the drivers shouted from the loading bay at Mr. Hopper as Joe an anthro Dog wearing a security uniform walked out of security office "Mr. Hopper with all due respect she has been her since six a.m. it's fair to say she's worked enough." Mr. Hooper glared at the three employees but before he could say any thing a sudden chill went through the building followed by a wave of ice enveloping him.

"oh, not good!"

Piper quickly activated her powers and encased herself in her own ice forming a thin cocoon as soon and the ice wave passed, Piper rapidly kicked the walls of her frozen shield successfully cracking it like an egg she climbed out and saw the mayhem, "okay, this was totally not my fault!…I hope."

Piper walked outside and saw that it wasn't just her job's building that was frozen it was the whole city "now what could've cause this?" Piper got her answer in the form of two giant shadows that were attached to two giant robot Vikings "oh what fresh hell is?" she gaped at the robots who turned their sights on her.

One of the robot Vikings fired a freeze ray at Piper she dodged then narrowed her eyes at them "so that's how it is, eh? Alrighty then" Piper ran and circled around them combining her speed and freeze power making a giant icy tornado when she stopped the two robots were completely encased in solid ice "that should hold' em"

Piper blanched when she heard her ice crack and watched the Vikings free themselves they then swung their swords at her which Piper just barely manage to dodge as she jumped a few feet away from them Piper took a fighting stance then encased her arms in ice forming jagged claws she then ran at the robot stabbing Viking one in the abdomen and Viking two in the back breaking her claws as she striked leaving sharp pieces of ice where she'd hit them.

She then stopped a few feet behind them the Vikings whirled around ready to attack Piper again who didn't even flinch as V1's sword was about to take her head off suddenly the robots stopped V1 looked down at it's belly and started claw at it while V2 did the same with its back Piper smirked triumphantly as jagged sharp ice ripped through the robots bodies tearing them apart.

"heh, that was awesome!" Piper then continued on with her little exploration. While she was wandering around the city she noticed a load of Vikings exploding as the temperature warmed up she looked up at and saw a wave of energy sweep through the city thawing it out "oh, what next robotic fire pirates?"

Piper whirled around to the sound of engines and saw 6 motorcycles drive pass her and for a brief second she locked eyes with the road runner she ran into earlier.

Time skip

After the winter in July fiasco everything went back to it's normal heat wave self sure it was a hot night but hell, least no one got hurt meanwhile Piper finally got of her uniform and changed into a punk outfit (link in profile) of coarse she'd never wear something like this unless she was at the beach but man it was hot out! Piper put on a pair of headphones listened to some music as she entered a electronics store.

Meanwhile a band of rough looking guys and their boss walked the streets terrorizing some of the citizens before entering the same store as Piper who was to busy reading a magazine she was distracted by an ad and the three head lines.

_**Shomei Pharmaceuticals assuring your health for 150 years!**_

_**Forest fire put out after mysterious flood and windstorm cause giant wave!**_

_**Suspects for train robberies still sought may have connection with fires!**_

_**Police say electrical malfunction cause of fire at mobsters hideout!**_

Piper read through the train robbery story when she felt a tap on her shoulder she looked up at the man who tapped her, as he gestured to her headphones Piper took them off "yes can I help you?" the man glared at her "give me everything and you have and I won't hurt you."

"Are…you robbing me?" Piper ask skeptically as the man gave her a look that scream 'duh!' Piper arched a brow at him.

Suddenly the man was sent flying towards the front of the shop the boss saw him on the ground he nodded at goon2 to take care of the problem. G2 ran to the back of the store towards Piper and aimed his gun at her "hold it chica!"

Meanwhile outside at the pizzeria across the street Tech and Rev exited with three pizza boxes one for the team two for slam "you -know -you -didn't -have- to- come -with -me -Tech- I -can- handle- carrying -three- pizzas!" Tech just rolled his eyes at his fast talking friend " Honestly anything is better then hearing Duck whine an-" his sentence was interrupted by a window breaking they across the street in time to see a knocked goon and…"Piper?!" Rev exclaimed

"you know her?!" Tech asked staring in shock at the scene unfolding "well …not -exactly" Rev answered still gaping at the girl who obliviously didn't notice them yet.

Piper stood up as the Goons and their boss and two anthros watched as she pulled a small steel poll from her belt it extended into a staff then encasing it with ice turning it into a scythe like weapon then swung it around before slamming it in to the ground. The boss just stared at her "get her." and with that G1,3 and 4 ran outside at her.

G3 swung a laser sword at Piper she dodged using her staff as a lift pulling her into an upside down hand stand then spun herself around landing a two footed kick to G3's face knocking him out she then flipped into the air landing on her feet as G1 snuck up behind her using her spun around covering her left foot in ice and kicked G1 with it sending him flying then turn her scythe into a hammer that she slammed into 4, suddenly G2 was up and shoot Piper jumped/dodged away from him before ramming into sending G2 flying Piper slammed her staff into the ground again and spun around and kicked G2 to the ground causing him to land on 4 and in front of their boss.

"I don't even know why I keep you imbeciles around!" he sneered at his henchmen before straitening himself up and smiled coyly at Piper "well little red it's been a time and a half, but I'm afraid this is where we part ways!" he pull out a flare gun and shot an explosive round at her which Piper easily blocked with an ice shield when the smoke cleared Piper looked around before setting her eyes on the build across where Boss was climbing up the fire escape she glanced at the clerk "you'll be fine if I go after him?" the clerk just gaped at the damage to his store and at past out goons "uh-huh…" with that piper ran after Boss using her powers to make a ramp she launched herself on to the roof while she did this Tech and Rev ran up to the clerk and handed him the pizza boxes to him "here -hold- these- and -don't -eat -them!" Rev yelled as he grabbed Tech's arm and used the ice ramp so they could follow Piper.

"hey!" Piper shouted at Boss as she landed on the roof, the man glared at her from the corner of his eye "persistent little…and you brought friends." Piper shot him a bemused look before glancing behind her and saw Rev and Tech land on the roof before turning back at the man as a gunship ascended from behind a building using it's lights to blind the three heroes as it lowered a ladder which boss climbed to get inside "although I'd like to stay and chat to such charming individuals, I'm afraid I have to fly!" boss yelled before throwing a grenade at them.

Tech and Rev jumped in front of Piper to protect her as boss laughed at the explosion that followed but stared in shock as the smoke cleared to reveal a light blue forcefield protecting them. "Tsk, lame!" Boss, Tech, Rev and Piper all turned towards the voice and three males gaped while Piper smiled "Gidget Shomei!?" they all yelled except for Piper "hi Giddy!" she waved at Gidget who narrowed her eyes at short red head "don't call me that! And didn't you're sister tell you never to talk to weirdos in helicopters?"

"nah, just the ones the ones that try to hit on me."

"Miss Shomei here could get us nice penny in ransom…GRAB HER!" boss yelled at two goons sitting behind him Gidget just gave them a deadpanned look before turning toward her friend "scuse me a moment…oh and uh, lay down." Tech and Rev looked at the heiress confused before Piper pulled them down both let out pained grunts as a crushing gravitational force pushed down on them for a moment it felt like the building was gonna collapse both anthros lifted their as far as they could up as they watch the gunship collapse in on itself suddenly the force disappeared and the ship crashed on the roof causing its crew to abandon it and try to make a run for it as gravity suddenly disappeared making everyone float "ah ah Pip if you will?"

"of coarse Miss Shomei."

Piper lifted her arms up and shot icy energy blast at the goons and their boss freezing their arms and legs as the gravity slowly returned gently landing everyone on the ground Piper then grabbed a clothesline from the side of the building and was surprised when Rev grabbed the other end and quickly helped her gather and tie up the bad guys.

While Tech walked up to Gidget "okay time for explanations' and no funny business." Gidget arched a brow at the coyote before shrugging " Meteor hits city 4 girls and a guy get powers like you. How's that for an explanation?" she said taking her glasses off and cleaning them Tech stared at her for a few seconds letting it all sink in "so there's three more of you? Where are they right now?" Gidget's brow creased in a troubled expression.

"don't know but how about call up them and you can talk to them tomorrow?" she asked clearly showing that she's gonna have difficulty finding and convincing them to talk he gave her a silent nod before a crackling noise interrupted them Gidget walked over to the damaged ship where while the others stood by as she bent down to examine to the damaged cockpit. Rev looked at Piper curiously when he felt something brush against his hand he looked and saw Tech staring at Gidget's behind and then noticed Tech's tail wagging "someone's happy" he whispered to the coyote "Sh-shut up!" Tech sputtered to his roadrunner friend and ice girl who started snickering at Tech's reaction.

"Gotcha!" Gidget exclaimed as she pulled the radio from the ship as a voice rang through the other end "Tennant! Tennant where are you?! You were suppose to be here an hour ago did you get the computer's data?" the boss or Tennant blanched at the voice

"Tennant eh? Ya know I distinctly remember a janitor by the same who tried to break into my family's lab computer to steal information on ways to shut down the planets power core remotely" Gidget watched as Tennant turned white and fainted she rolled her eyes then answered the call "So sorry but Tennant can't come to the phone right now he's taking a nap, may I take a message?" the man on the other end snarled at Gidget's voice unaware of the shadowy female figure with lilac eyes glaring at the man as she slowly approached him the figure snapped their fingers as a burst of electricity and fire engulfed her hand the man whirled around and stared in fear.

"wha- who are you?!… no NO! Stand back! I sai-" everyone except Gidget stared in shock at the radio as the sound of an explosion rang through it "Huh…well Pipes seem your big sister got to him before we did." Piper seem to perk up a little at the thought of seeing her sister again as the police showed up to pick up Tennant and his crew.

Rev went into big brother mode and turned to Piper "well- I -guess -time- to- call- it- a- night- a- kid- your- age- shouldn't- be- out- this- late- Piper!" Gidget cracked a smile burst out laughing while Piper pursed her lips eyed him obviously annoyed "okay did we miss something here?" Tech asked clearly bemused as Rev by their reactions "oh nothing just that Pip here is an orphan and sixteen." causing the two anthros jaws to drop.

"sixteen and a half and I'm not an orphan I have my sister" Piper corrected her friend when Rev to grab her hand and suddenly twirled her around so he and Tech could examine her " 16? Seriously?! you look like you should be in middle school! You're like 4'nothing?!" Tech exclaimed as he got a good look a the red head.

"I'm not 4'nothing I'm 4'4 and don't start doing the whole poor orphan Annie gig I'm fine, me and my sister have been on our own since we were kids!"

"how- young?" Rev ask taking note of the tired look in her eyes " 6 -and -8, can -I -go -home- now?" Piper said quickly sounding uncomfortable answering a personal question that's when Gidget stepped in "sure Piper in fact you can sleep over at my house, go home pack some stuff I'll meet you at the front gate!" Piper perked up and ran off to the direction of her home while turned to Rev and Tech

"look I know you both mean well but could you drop the subject for now?"

"Why?"- Tech

"Piper may be the social of the two sisters but, but neither of will say anything about their past If you're direct like that, it scares them just get to know them better and they'll eventually tell you when their ready."

Just then a motorcyclist pulled up next them and Gidget smirked "well, there's my ride, see ya!" she winked at Tech before climbing on the bike and put her helmet on and wrapped her around the guy's waist as he gunned it down the street.

"Tsk! Who was that guy?" Tech sneered as he and Rev walked back to the shop and took the pizza boxes from the still in shock clerk the walked to Tech's bike "why -do- you -care? -it's- not- like- you're- Gidget's- boyfriend -or -any -thing," Rev paused then smirked at the coyote "you -like -her!" Tech felt his face heat up as he put his helmet on "I do not! I just think I have a cooler bike then him is all." Rev just gave him the same sly look before taking off towards the HQ with Tech following behind him.


	3. Sorry!

I am soo sorry with the late updates my computer crashed on me and it took a while to fix and sort through things X( I promise to update as soon as I can. Thank you!


End file.
